Heartbreak Coverup
by Daughter of the Earthshaker
Summary: "It's me, Reyna," the voice whispers to him, and he's filled with memories of her. He snaps out of it quickly, though, and with one stab to the heart, the Cyclops drops dead. Songfic with Heartbreak Coverup by Jesse Labelle ft. Alyssa Reid.


**So, here's something I just whipped up. Has nothing to do with anything really-references to a fight the seven demigods will _probably _have with Gaea...it's just really sad Rayna/Reyna.**

**Song is **_Heartbreak Coverup _**by Jesse Labelle ft. Alyssa Reid.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Heartbreak Coverup**

* * *

_It's just another lonely night  
They happen all the time  
Now that you're not around_

* * *

Jason hates the quest. He really does want to save the world from Gaea, and every monster there possibly is out there, but he can't help but feel anger towards Juno for stealing his memories away for eight months, and then whisking him off to ward off evil.

If this was the way she treats heroes, he would gladly resign. He's only wanted one thing after all of this chaos.

Reyna. But after Juno took away his life, it's been hard to remember her properly. He misses her, though. He remembers, at least, that since they met each other, they had always went on quests together. There is no one, not even Percy Jackson, Jason trusts more than Reyna. He would trust her with his life.

But on this quest, she isn't here with him. She isn't one of the seven, so she got left behind. So tonight was just like any other night to Jason-stay in his room, make plans, and curse at the Fates for making him, _them _suffer.

He does all of this alone.

* * *

_I'm picking up a loaded gun  
Holding the telephone  
And I should put it down_

* * *

He's holding his sword in one hand, and a tattered purple toga that he knows is hers in the other. He should really put down the toga and kill the monster in front of him. But he doesn't care. He doesn't care that the monster was about to kill him, or that its breath smelt like garlic-the only thing running through his mind is _where is she?_

He should seriously put it down, so he can grab a shield for better defense, but he couldn't make himself drop the garment, and so he fights, gritting his teeth as he's fueled by the disappearance of _her._

* * *

_Watching you walk away  
Even though I don't ever let you out of sight  
I play the game even though I go up in flames  
And I'm burning down tonight_

* * *

As he fights, he remembers it was just three days ago when he left her standing there, as _Argo II _took off, leaving his heart behind. He had watched her walk away slowly, not daring to look back. He had stared at her retreating figure until she was nothing but a dot, far away.

His opponent growls, but Jason doesn't pay attention. He just relies on his instincts to take over as he continues being a pawn in Juno's hands. It's a dangerous game, and the stakes are high, but Jason doesn't give a crap anymore. He just lets it be.

* * *

_You keep from me, but I'm drowning  
Slowly sinking to the bottom of Patron  
I can't let go, ooh, I can't let go  
So_

* * *

It seems as if Jason was drowning in his own blood as he crumbles from a surprise attack from the stupid monster. He's sinking, sinking, still clenching onto the robe, but he feels her slipping away from him. He can't let go of the memory of her, so he ignores the pools of blood surrounding him. He just grips his sword tighter and fights even though he's been beaten down.

* * *

_It's just another lonely night  
They happen all the time  
Now that you're not around_

* * *

Just him and the monster, no one else. The others were dealing Gaea, who was the bigger problem, and left Jason to look out for them. All six of them battle the Mother Earth and he's stuck battling the tens and hundreds of monsters threatening to kill them all.

He wishes that she was here with him, so she could watch his back too. He blinks and thinks he sees her, but is only rewarded with a near cut to his throat.

_Not here, not here. She's not here, _he continues to chant in his mind, summoning a tornado that wipes out all the monsters. For now.

* * *

_I'm picking up a loaded gun  
Holding the telephone  
And I should put it down_

* * *

And then it begins again, all the monsters trying to kill him at the same time. He turns monster on monster, effectively killing half of them.

He hates the blood on his sword, so he drops it and grabs a fallen _Venti's _sword, slashing it at the Cyclops that was getting too close for his comfort. He exchanges the sword for the one-eyed monster's stick, smacking it on the next monster head.

Again and again, he exchanges weapons, not caring whose it belongs to, or what kind of weapon it is. Kill, take, kill, take. It's the routine he's been following for the past half an hour.

And throughout the whole half an hour, he hasn't dropped the toga once.

* * *

_It's just another wasted call full of alcohol  
And another night that I know I won't recall  
But it's never enough  
It's another heartbreak coverup_

* * *

It's as if all this fighting is making him numb. He doesn't remember the last monster he killed, or who he's fighting right now. He just continues doing it, ignoring the screaming and fury Mother Earth seems to be taking out on herself. It's hard to ignore as there's earthquakes every five minutes, but Jason keeps his ground. He lets the ground claim the fallen as he soars into the air.

He fights for another half an hour and he _really _can't feel his arms, but they continue to jab and slice through enemies anyway.

No matter how many monsters he's killed, or how many battle cries he shouts, he still keeps a death grip on the garment, and knows all of this fighting is just to keep his mind off her.

* * *

_Stand beneath all the shatter  
Broken pieces that I've been trying to let go, oh_

* * *

Jason stands, surrounded by dead bodies. _I killed you, and you, and you..._the list goes on. He looks at the demigods Gaea had got to help here. What was their story? Jason couldn't help but feel guilty that he took pieces from their jigsaw puzzle and gave them his broken ones, all the ones he's been trying to let go.

* * *

_Hiding away in a place  
See distant faces with the love you used to know, oh_

* * *

Following Percy's instructions, he hides in cave nearby, planning to surprise the giants, children of Gaea. He isn't the only one in the cave.

"It's me, Reyna," the voice whispers to him, and he's filled with memories of her. He snaps out of it quickly, though, and with one stab to the heart, the Cyclops drops dead.

* * *

_It's keeping me and I'm spinning  
Feel like dying  
Got one foot on the floor  
I can't let go, ooh, I can't let go  
So_

* * *

It's not really safe on the ground, so they scream at him to fly. He does, but the exhaustion from all the monsters slowly settles it, and he feels dizzy. He thinks about how wonderful it would be to die, but one look of the purple robe, and he knows that living through this battle would _so _be worth it.

* * *

_It's just another lonely night  
They happen all the time  
Now that you're not around  
I'm picking up a loaded gun  
Holding the telephone  
And I should put it down_

* * *

Again, he begins to fight. He's not alone, but he feels alone. He's the only one attacking from the sky, seeing that it is his domain, thanks to his father. He stabs the dead Cyclops' sword into Polybotes' arm, and he's distracted long enough for Percy to whip up a hurricane to confuse the giant.

The giant stumbles, feeling dizzy from being twirled around like a spinning top that he knocks down one of his brothers. Jason floats down and joins the battle, and gets a weird look from everyone because he's gripping the robe _still_, but they don't say anything. If he wins holding a piece of clothing, then they have no problem.

* * *

_It's just another wasted call full of alcohol  
And another night that I know I won't recall  
But it's never enough  
It's another heartbreak coverup_

* * *

Step, hit, block, stab. Over and over again, it blanks out his mind of any thoughts. Momentarily, he doesn't even know who he is. All he knows is that he has to fight for her.

* * *

_**It's another heartache, mistake  
Waiting for rain off to the night  
'Cause crying won't be enough to wash the burn off the fight  
And you say the pain I'm feeling, it isn't less**_

* * *

Her heart still aches for him. He's only been gone two days, but she misses him like he's been gone forever. She stands outside in the rain, her tears blending in with the rain. She doesn't care about her reputation anymore; she cries like she's never cried before, but no matter how loud her sobs are, or how many tears she sheds, the tearing heartache of his departure still remains.

* * *

_**The moment get you my home  
Still standing 'til I fall of fright**_

* * *

When she's captured, she only scowls. They threaten her, saying her home will fall if she doesn't cooperate. She asks them why they just don't kill her already.

Gaea says she's still important, but she doesn't give a crap. Mother Earth continues to demand the praetor to tell her the plans, but she refuses, even after Gaea shows her what will happen to Camp Jupiter if she doesn't do what she's told to do.

She only responds with a bitter laugh. "Over my dead body."

* * *

_It's just another lonely night_  
_They happen all the time_  
_Now that you're not around_  
_I'm picking up a loaded gun_  
_Holding the telephone_  
_And I should put it down_

* * *

Gaea's defeated, but he still can't find her. Piper puts a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off. Just like how he started the fight, his original sword, stained with blood, is in one hand and _her _cape in the other hand. He storms off, searching the battlefield for any other clue to where she might be, miniature tornados following his every step.

* * *

_It's just another wasted call full of alcohol  
And another night that I know I won't recall  
But it's never enough  
It's another heartbreak coverup_

* * *

It's been five years since she's disappeared. No one finds her body, or has any clue to where she is, only that she was kidnapped.

Jason ignores all the pitying looks he gets as he downs more beer. He drinks all his problems away, not wanting to remember. He calls up the girl he kissed at the party last night and tells her to meet him in five.

When she arrives, Jason loses himself in her, pretending it's his _Zombie King_, his _Rey_, but when he opens his eyes and sees red hair and blue eyes, he knows she's just another heartbreak coverup.


End file.
